Love is Gone
by pommibee
Summary: A story of love, loss, betrayal, hurt, and...vampires? Sakura is in college and dating the campous play-boy, Sasuke Uchiha. When she finds him cheating on her too many times, Sakura wanders off and meets a badly hurt vampire. Only problem is, she's one to
1. Chapter 1

**_DanichT02: Yo guys! Happy New Year!! 2009! Wow. Can't believe it._**

**ERGENT MESSAGE READ!!!!: Well, anyway, IF you had read my profile you know that I am writing ideas for future stories that I am going to be posting on FF. Net. This is one of those stories. Hope you enjoy it. Although, It's sort of like a college semester theme with vampires. IDK the whole plot but I'm just going with the flow.**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

**__ _ _**

The banging from above was loud amongst the moldy cream-colored ceiling. Way too loud. I covered my poor, innocent ears with my feathery-lime green pillow and tried to drown out the noise. The banging above me was caused by my ambitious college roommate Sasuke Uchiha.

He was currently throwing a wild party for him and his _friends_. It wasn't on any occasion, he just had it on impulse. Whenever he was stressed or angry at anything, he would usually throw a party to show that he didn't care.

But he always ended the party by sleeping with one of the skanks on campus. And I'm currently _dating _him. This poor excuse for a soul. It seemed as though every girl was his play-toy that he could use whenever he wanted to.

It was pretty hard being his girlfriend, in fact I hated it. No loathed the entire thought of being with him. Well…when I first joined this college.

I could tell from the start the Uchiha was a play-boy. He had the looks, charm, and intelligence to do so. And the fact that he always smirked and smacked a girls ass whenever they walked up or by him. Disgusting right?

But somewhere, deep inside my boring soul, I fell in love with him. The play boy, the master of tricks, the ruler of hurt. And I fell for him. Hard.

It was only after a couple months in the second semester when I started getting weird vibes from the brooding Uchiha that my heart started to race every time he did. I was disgusted at this at first, but I adjusted to the feeling.

Sasuke asked me out shortly after the second semester was over and it was a big hit. Everyone was glad that Sasuke and I started dating. Everyone thought he had finally settled down with a decent girl-friend. Well almost everyone.

All of Sasuke's fan-girls and previous _girl-friends _were out-ragged when the word got out. It was only a couple months later that I found out he was cheating on me. With one of my best friends on the grounds, Hinata Hyuga.

She pleaded and begged me to forgive her, saying that it was a mistake and that she was drunk when the two of them did _it_. I didn't believe her though. Even though she was my best friend, I knew she had went out with Sasuke a couple times before I came along, so I knew she was just lying to me.

She was jealous from the start. Along with Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku-no-Temari, Tenten, and Karin. From what I heard, they were all previous girl-friends to Sasuke and were his _girls_. But the way I looked at it was different. What I saw was five sluts hanging around some sexist pig while they had boy-friends. And I realized I became one of them.

How shameful. I didn't want to be his _hoe_. But they all seemed to think of me that way since I hung out with their boy-friends.

But hey, they are really close friends to me and we look out for each other. The boys were all furious once they heard about what their girls were doing behind their backs. And with their best friend!

I felt pity for Naruto. Hinata was his world and she crushed it....

" SASUKE-KUN!" a girl shouted in their _pleasure_.

Horrified at the mental-immage, I tried to desperately go to sleep, but it was rendered useless. Guess Sasuke has another slut to play around with. I growled to myself and pulled out my I-pod and plugged in the head-phones to escape from this revolting world. Smiling contently at the soft music playing in my ears, I drifted off into a deep dream-less sleep.

_ _

Morning came too early. My alarm hadn't gone off since I woke an hour early. My head-phones must have fallen in my unconscious state since they were lying on the floor of my room.

Everything was quiet, and I felt it safe I could go out now.

Once I pulled on a long robe, I pulled out my cleaning supplies from my closet and went to get a morning shower. But when I first stepped out, I wanted to cower back in once I saw the sight before me.

Many people in the school were lying on the hallway floor with beer cans, pizza, and lamp-shades smothered in their faces. I nearly gagged at the awful sight and smell. It was un-godly.

I sneered at the pathetic interior and made my way to the small bathroom down the hall.

What a great life I have.

* * *

**_DanichT02: Not very interesting at this point, but next chapter will be when they go to class and the start of the vampire story comes in. So stay tuned!_**

**_WHO SHOULD SAKURA BE PAIRED WITH!?_**

Itachi

Sasuke

Naruto

Anyone from Akatsuki

OC

Kakashi

Sai

etc.

**_PLEASE VOTE and try not to vote for Sasuke too much. I have over 5 stories with SasuSaku as the main couple. But I WILL if I HAVE to._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey I am really sorry for the over month wait guys. Story just totally flew by my head. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Itachi: 6_**

**_Sasuke: 2_**

**_Gaara: 2_**

**_Anyone from Akatsuki: 1_**

**_Sai: 2_**

**_Kakashi: 1_**

**_OC: 1_**

_ _

Sasuke

_ _

I squinted my eyes at the blaring sun that rose above in my room. Shielding my eyes from the harsh light I looked over to my dresser to see the time. It was already 8:54 so that left me seventy six minutes to get ready for classes. Getting out of my cozy bed I felt the weight shift.

Confused I turned back around and found yet another one of my fan-girls cuddled in my sheets. Sighing in annoyance, I quickly found a near by bathroom towel and ripped her out of my bed.

The skank didn't even wake up. She must be really wasted. Growling, I wrapped her tightly in the towel, yet her curves showed through and I could feel myself getting riled up again. Shaking off the feeling, I threw her out of my room and prepared myself for a daily morning shower.

After what happened last night, I think I desperately needed one. I didn't want to go to class having whore stench all over me.

Chuckling at my humorless joke, I pulled out all my cleaning necessities, I headed out the door and made my way down to the bathroom. Occasionally hopping over drunkards that lied in my way.

About to force my way into the bathroom, I heard the faint sound of rushing water clang against the tiled floor from the other side of the wooden barrier. Smirking I knew that only one person, other than myself, was allowed to use the shower in this dorm room.

Silently creaking open the door, I smirked wider making it look like I was evilly grinning. Stealthily tip-toeing my way to the shower curtain, I hastily pulled it back earning a loud shriek in return.

"Ah Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, covering herself up from my heated gaze.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" I purred into her as I gently brought her petite form into my broad chest. Sakura squirmed around in my tight grip as I held onto her tighter. Bending my head down, I nipped at her neck. Hard enough for it to draw a simple speck of blood.

" Ow! What the heck was that for!?" Sakura shouted in my face once she got out of my monstrous grip. I smirked at her and only made a kissing face. Attempting to kiss my _faithful_ cherry blossom.

A sudden assault on my cheek petrified any other movements I was bound to make. I stared wide-eyed to the side as the burning in my cheek intensified.

_D-did she just, smack me?_

I shifted my head back to her and inwardly gulped at the fierce glare she gifted me with.

" You have some nerve trying to kiss me like that Sasuke Uchiha! First you cheat on me, again, then you sneak up on me while I'm in the shower trying to get a quicky before class starts! Well you have another thing coming Uchiha!" Sakura yelled before she stomped out clad in only her soft, velvety white robe.

All she had said was true.

I had cheated on her multiple times with my fan-girls. Sometimes I even cheated with her best-friends and my former girl-friends. I stole all of my friends girls and I had even slept with some of my female teachers….

Oh well! That's just the way I like it. And no one, not even Sakura, can stop from how I live my life. I have all the ladies I need, all the supplies. Hell, I could call this Heaven right now!

And if Sakura can't handle it…then too bad for her.

_ _

Sakura

_ _

The nerve of that perverted man! Cheating on me then thinking he can just smooch me and think everything is okay. Heh. Well everything is not okay. At least not for Sasuke Uchiha. Oh yes. This college girl has had far enough of Sasuke's crap.

I think it's time to teach that cheating Uchiha a lesson. Yup that's right! I Haruno Sakura am gonna dump Uchiha Sasuke by the end of the day!

_ _

I was so happy today. I was finally going to show that no good cheating Uchiha what for! And by dumping him in front of everyone. That's sure to make his life a living hell. I don't even care anyway.

After what he's put me through, I think he well deserves it.

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Come sit with us!" shouted out a familiar voice I know and love. I was currently in my fifth period Literature class. God I love this class. It's my favorite subject out of all of them. Well English and Science.

I looked up and giggled lightly at the sight before me. Naruto was waving his hands around like a maniac while Neji bonked him on the head…probably because Neji thought Naruto was being an idiot.

"God Hyuga! What'd you do that for!?" Naruto exclaimed back at him. Neji just shrugged and said, " Cause you were being an idiot."

I rest my case.

" Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully as Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai just nodded towards me. Naruto was a little more excited with his greeting.

" Hey Sakura-chan! Did you see me waving at you!?" I giggled at his slight stupidity and calmly answered his ecstatic question.

" Yes I did Naruto."

" Yeah! Believe it!" I giggled again.

**_BANG_**

The sudden vocal caught each of us off guard and nearly scared us half to death. Each of us looked towards the sound and saw a man with long silky black hair tied into a ponytail that lay on his back, walk in with Iruka-sensei. Many of the girls in the classroom gasped and giggled at the handsome Adonis that had just walked in.

Murmurs of; '_He's cute_," and _"He's so gorgeous,"_ rung throughout the crevice of the classroom and was really annoying.

"Alright. Take your seats and we will begin today's lesson shortly." Iruka sensei smiled to us. I found a seat at the top row with Naruto and the guys. I always hang out with them now.

When I first started going out with Sasuke, I always sat next to him. But after the whole cheating thing started, I avoided Sasuke as much as I could. Who would want to be around a cheating boy-friend? Certainly not me.

In fact the little prick was sitting two rows down and was snuggling a new girl's neck. I haven't seen her around here before so I guess she's new. I glared at the smug Uchiha and turned my attention to the attractive male up front.

" Everyone, this is Itachi Uchiha." At this Sasuke's head shot up from his previous position and tensed when he saw Itachi. " He will be here for the remainder of the year. Please make him feel welcome and a valuable member to this class."

_Odd we didn't usually get new kids in the middle of a semester. Much less the third._

" Hm. Now a place for you to sit. Hm. How about next to Haruno Sakura?" Iruka inquired. I just nodded and raised my hand so Itachi could see where I sat. " Ah there she is!" Iruka smiled. I giggled nervously under my breath as everyone started to stare at me.

I found one look in particular that I did not like. It was Sasuke.

He had the most ugliest glare etched onto his usual stoic face. It was the meanest I've ever seen. As Itachi walked up the rows, Sasuke's glare intensified and I couldn't help but wonder why?

_Was this guy related to Sasuke?_

_…Uchiha._

Doh! Of course he must be related to Sasuke. It's Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. They must be related; whether it be brothers, cousins, sisters-okay skip that last one. Just because I think Sasuke is a girl doesn't make the seemingly more handsome Uchiha one.

Sitting next to me, I suddenly felt my heart begin to race as the proximity of the Uchiha beauty finally hit me. He was even more beautiful up close. He had piercing dark brown eyes that showed it's true auburn color when flashed in the light.

His hair was a dark black and looked so soft and silky I wanted to just rake my fingers through it. He had two lines descending from the bridge of his nose to the top of his cheeks.

_Must not get enough sleep_.

I shrugged the curiosity off my mind and tried desperately to pay attention to Iruka sensei's lesson, yet it was very difficult. Trying very hard to not stare at the Uchiha once more, I defeated self control and gazed at him.

Although that was the bad part….

When I turned he was staring right at me. It was almost like he was staring into my soul. I gulped a little and turned my full attention back to where it should have been the whole time. Yet throughout the rest of the class, I felt eyes boring into my side and I dared not look over.

Uchiha Itachi was _staring_ at me.

Kami-sama.

Help. Me.

_ _

**_So. Very. Tired._**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the (ahem) three month long wait, but I have the third chappy right here!

Enjoy! (hopefully)

_ _

**_Sakura_**

**__ __**

"Oh gosh Sakura! How was it next to Itachi Uchiha!?" Naruto exclaimed as he asked me about my time sitting next to Itachi Uchiha. I know you're thinking that I probably felt totally freaked out with him staring at me all the time. It was, but it wasn't all that bad. I think it actually felt nice to gain some attention. Unlike my ungrateful soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. I giggled at today's plans and was hoping that the day would go by faster.

"Actually, it wasn't even that bad." I replied as I saw Naruto's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye

" Are you crazy Sakura!? He is related to Sasuke-teme somehow." Naruto bellowed out, gaining a few passerby stares with it.

" So? It doesn't mean they're exactly alike, now does it?" I remarked. Naruto opened his mouth ready to come- back at me with a fierce tongue lashing, but closed it when he knew I was right.

" I still don't like him." Naruto growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest. I giggled at his agitated state and affectionately patted him on his head like he were a dog.

" Don't worry, the mean man won't harm you." Naruto swatted my hand away, but laughed none the less. It was quiet for a while, and the silence around us seemed so hard to overcome by. I looked over to Naruto and my eyes saddened.

Naruto was a great man, no, boy, and he loved Hinata. Maybe he still does, but, she broke his heart by going out with Sasuke. And Sasuke broke my heart by sleeping around with other women. I growled in my throat and .glared at all the people in front of me.

"Sakura," Naruto called out to me. My eyes softened as I turned to look at Naruto. I smiled at him.

"Yes Naru-chan?"

"I saw Sasuke with another one again," he sneered out, his blonde hair covering his beautiful cerulean eyes. I looked at the ground downcast.

"That's the third one this week…." I trailed off as tears started to form in my eyes. What was wrong with me? Was I too ugly for his taste? Was I not curvy enough? No, it's because I won't give him what he wants. And what he wants, is sex. Just sex, nothing more, nothing less.

I guess that's why he agreed to go out with me. I was always the 'nerdy' girl in school, and everybody knew that I had a crush on Sasuke. Even Sasuke himself. That's probably why, he thought I was another one of his fan girls so he went out with me to get a quick lay.

Boy was he wrong.

Unlike all the other slutty girls he's dated, I'm actually saving my dignity. No I wasn't waiting until marriage to have sex, but I sure as hell won't lose my virginity to a pig like Sasuke Uchiha. No way, no how.

"Sakura, you've got to stop your relationship with him." Naruto hissed out as he stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Way ahead of you Naru-chan." I remarked as I pried his hands off of me and turned to continue my way onto the next class. The last class actually.

"Huh?"

"You'll see after this," I replied back to him as I entered the doors of the classroom.

Come on clock, strike 4:oo soon.

_ _

**BRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**

The doors of various class rooms slammed open as many frat boys came tumbling out with all of their homework flying around. I sat calmly at my desk as I slowly gathered my books, pencils, notes, and everything else that was lying on top of my desk. Naruto had already left to go meet the other guys at the 'spot'. The 'spot' was our secret meeting place, or actually was out secret meeting place. Sasuke found out about it one day and told everyone on campus about what he discovered. So now, it was where the entire school hung out.

The perfect spot to dump Sasuke Uchiha. Hard.

I walked straight out the class with my head held high and a delightful smirk etched onto my face. I couldn't wait to get to the 'spot'.

"Just you wait Sasuke lame-o Uchiha--aah!" I exclaimed as I suddenly collided with something, something hard. Books clashed together and fell onto the floor, their box sox's picking up dust particles as they did. I rubbed my sore head, and clenched my eyes shut in pain.

"Owie," I muttered out. I squinted open one green eye, and just barely saw two feet lying on the ground. Realizing that I had knocked someone down, both of my eyes shot open as I tried to stand up and help the person.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I-I was in a hurry and-and, oh gosh, I'm sorry!" I apologized again and again.

"It's alright," a soft voice answered me. I gasped and took notice to the person I collided with. No way! It was Itachi Uchiha. I stared in amazement, I had just bumped into Itachi Uchiha…and I bumped into his rock hard abed chest. My cheeks flustered, and my heart beat was growing faster.

"What were you saying about my little brother?" voice rung out.

"I-oh, uh, Sasuke is your b-brother?" I stuttered out.

" Correct, but you haven't answered my question." Itachi restated, I flustered ten times more, and I knew I was embarrassing myself.

"Oh nothing! Just uh, thinking!" I stated nervously as I crouched down to get my books. Itachi did too, and we both came to the same book. Our hands reached for it, and the moment we touched the cover, our hands were placed onto each others. I gasped in shock on how cold his hand was, it was like he was dead from hypothermia.

"Your hand is freezing!" I said as I pulled my hand away instantly. Itachi narrowed his eyes, and I wondered if it was because of me. I gulped when he just took his books and walked off. I stared after him, feeling guilty.

_'I didn't know saying 'your hand is cold' was an insult.'_ I thought dully to myself. I sighed and grabbed the last book. I stared at it, it was unfamiliar and it didn't look like one of my books.

"Hmm, he must have forgotten to grab this one when he took off." I said to myself as I put the book into my pile. I'll give it to him when I see him in class tomorrow. I shook my head, and continued my way to the 'spot'.

As I arrived, almost the entire student body was there, and instead of feeling angry and annoyed like I always did, I felt glad. Naruto, Neji, Sai, and the others came into view, and I ran over happily to them.

"Hey guys," I greeted. Naruto greeted back to me, while the other's either grunted or nodded their heads. I shook my head knowingly, as I sat my books down onto the grass. The 'spot' was under a shady weeping willow tree just outside of the campus. It was truly beautiful.

A content silence surrounded us, and we enjoyed our moment of peace. That is, until Sasuke came along. He was walking out of one of the doors with another girl strapped to his arm. He had a bored look on his face while both his hair and clothes were tousled. The girls cheap red lip-stick was smeared and her purple hair looked like she just got out of a bed.

"Or a sex romp," I stated unknowing that I had said it out loud.

"Huh? Did you say something Saku-chan?" Naruto asked me. I sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Oh! No, no, I didn't say anything at all!" I reassured him. Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow at me and looked skeptic. But, he brushed it off and turned back to the guys. I sighed a breath of relief as I turned my attention back to Sasuke. The purple haired girl he was with was Ami, she was a girl that picked on me for my fore-head when we were kids. I'm surprised she made it as far as first grade.

Sasuke and Ami seemed to be having an argument the next minute since her arm was no longer laced with his, and she had a look of distraught on her face. I sort of felt bad for her, and all the other girls that were used by him, which made me one of them. Ami's shouts became loud and soon the whole campus was staring intently at the scene. Naruto and the guys looked over and glared at Sasuke. I sighed, bored, already knowing what was going to happen.

Sasuke would dump the girl in front of the school, humiliate her, insult her by calling her a filthy whore, come straight to me, and say that I was the only true girl for him. Gag. I rolled my eyes at the scene when Ami's eyes started to water.

Just then, a sudden thought came into my mind. I smirked evilly. Sasuke would do all of the things I had just mentioned, but, when he comes over to me and says I'm the only girl for him, I'll dump him! Yes, this is going to be perfect payback.

For the girls and myself.

In the next minute, Ami ran off bawling her eyes out (big shocker…NOT!), Sasuke smirked and fisted his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards me. I stepped up to greet him, a smirk reflecting his etched onto my face. The others in the giant crowd shook their heads, there was always something going on with Sasuke and girls that it was just old news to them now.

As Sasuke made his way towards me, I smirked when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I almost gagged right then and there. Sasuke was talking, making his big speech, but I didn't hear any of it until he came up to the part where I promised to dump him. Naruto and the guys were fuming under the tree. I love those protective guys.

" 'Cause there is only one girl for me, and that's Sakura Haruno." Here's my queue.

"Yeah, about that Uchiha," I remarked as I wiggled out of his grasp. Sasuke looked at me confused and the others on campus suddenly gathered around.

"I'm dumping you,"

Everyone gasped, and it was suddenly silent. Sasuke's face held shock and contempt, but I didn't care.

"What did you say!?" Sasuke lashed out, fists clenched tightly. I smirked at him.

"Oh, hard of hearing? I said I, am, dumping, you!" I exclaimed as I turned to go back towards Naruto and the others. I felt Sasuke's hand entangle around my wrist in a death vice grip. I glared at him and demanded that he let me go. He didn't, although his grip became tighter, and I winced a little.

"Let go!" I shouted as I pulled back my left hand and swung it back right into his jaw. Sasuke, shocked, lunged back onto the ground and I stepped onto his stomach. He coughed as the air was taken out of him and I grabbed his shirt collar. I brought his scrunched up face close to mine. I was done dealing with his crap.

"Now listen here, I am dumping you Uchiha, and if you can't handle that; too bad. I've had enough of your crap with how you treat girls as just random fucks. It's disrespectful to women, and I've had it." I threw him back to the ground as I smacked my hands together up and down.

"Consider yourself dumped," I sneered out as I walked away. Many people cheered for me, while Sasuke's other girlfriends ran to help him, cursing me off. I ignored them as I made my way towards the guys. They all held smirks, and Naruto, well he was Naruto.

"Oh my gosh Sakura-chan! That was the best! Did you see the look on Sasuke's face!?" Naruto rhetorically asked as he held onto his stomach when he laughed. I smirked along with the guys and sat down with them on the grassy field.

"Great job Sakura," many people said as they passed by me, I nodded or thanked them in reply. Today was a great day.

_ _

**_Author_**

**__ __**

It was nearly midnight, and Sakura couldn't sleep. Sasuke wasn't in the dorm room due to his angered mood about Sakura dumping him. He was most likely drinking and paying girls to do sexual things with him. Sakura huffed as she climbed out of her bed and pulled on her robe. She was in plaid, black red and white boxer shorts, furry white slippers and a red tank top. Her robe was black and she left her pink tresses to fall down naturally.

She sighed as she collected her dorm key from the top of her dresser, and left her room. She walked down many hall ways and stairs, taking various short-cuts here and there until she came up to the Konoha College main entrance.

Looking around, Sakura surveyed her surroundings, and made sure no one was near. Not finding any personnel around, Sakura smirked as she opened the doors and went outside. She took a gulp of air and sighed it back out. She smiled as she walked on the graveled ground, until she came to a grassy pathway. It was her own secret place. Where no one but her knew about it.

Sakura passed many trees as she dogged loose, sharp limbs until she finally game to an open, grassy field. Sakura smiled and made her way over to a single Cherry Blossom Tree that was in the middle of the field. Sakura sat herself down on the bark and contently enjoyed the nature going on around her.

Sakura closed her eyes as the night animals came out and did their usual mating calls, yet, one peculiar sound caught her attention.

It sounded like groaning, someone possibly in pain groaning. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she strained her ears to her the irregular noise. Sakura got up when the groans continued, and made her way towards where the sound was coming from. She swatted away extra tree limbs and desperately tried to remember the way back so she wouldn't get lost.

The sound was becoming louder, and Sakura's heart raced when she was only leaves away from finding the producer of the constant groaning. Gulping, Sakura readied a fist to punch anything that lashed out on her. Taking a breath, Sakura rationally pulled back the darkened green leaves, and gasped. It was a person smeared in blood.

Sakura gasped and ran towards the persons side as she realized the blood was theirs.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Sakura asked as she shook the persons shoulder. By the broadness of it, she could tell it was male. A groan answered her, and Sakura knew that she wasn't going to get a reasonable answer with the man not facing her. Using her strength, Sakura pulled the man onto his back and gasped. It was Itachi!

"Itachi! Are you okay, you're bleeding!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to get Itachi to speak to her. Itachi took shaky breaths, and coughed up blood. Sakura panicked and tried to find something to cover the wound with. Realizing her robe was the only thing, Sakura took it off and placed it firmly on Itachi's wound. It was a gash to his left side and it seemed deep. Sakura pushed pressure on it to halt the bleeding, but with no avail.

The moonlight glistened over top of them, and it gave Sakura leverage on attending to Itachi's severe wound. Yet, something shining caught her attention. Sakura turned her head in the direction, only to find that it was Itachi's teeth. Wondering if he just had really white teeth, Sakura pulled back Itachi's lips and gasped. His too molars were razor sharp and extra pointy. Not the kind humans had.

"I-Itachi," Sakura stuttered out as she grasped his hand. Itachi gasped suddenly and took hold of the wrist that was overtop his hand. Sakura squealed and immediately tried to retreat from the wounded man. Itachi snarled at her struggling, and sunk his teeth into her wrist flesh.

Sakura screamed in agony, pleading for someone to help her. Unfortunately for her, no one was around, and it was just her and Itachi.

"Someone! Help!" she shouted out to the blackened sky as she thrashed wildly. The pain was just too much to bare.

Itachi was greedily sucking her blood, and grasped her wrist tighter and brought it closer to his eager mouth. Itachi closed his eyes in bliss and let the blood flow between his teeth.

Sakura's screams died down a bit, until she was completely silent. Knowing he had knocked her unconscious with drinking to much blood, Itachi lapped up the remaining blood and picked the unconscious girl bridal-style and took off in the direction of the school.

_ _

**_I am really sorry for not up-dating sooner and the fact that this chapter sucked. I can't believe it's been three month's since I've up-dated. Anyway, I'm sort of at a loss for ideas on where to continue this so if you have any vampirey ideas for me send them to me in a review._**

**_Sorry again!_**

**_~DanichT02_**

**_P.S. I loved how Sakura dumped him. Although, I should've made her kick him somewhere unpleasant for guys so he couldn't pleasure any more girls. BUT I was feeling generous today. Just today...tonight...whatever!_**


	4. Vampire Info

**Hello loyal readers of 'Love is Gone'. No this is not another chapter, but this is a very important note concerning the story. **

**I understand that in the last chapter ( 3 ) a lot were left confused on the Itachi is a vampire and Sasuke is not thing. **

**I WAS going to save this for the next chapter to explain everything, but since I've gotten more than one review concerned about it, then I'll explain it to you.**

**1. YES Itachi is a vampire. **

**Okay, I'm sure everyone got that with the whole bitey bitey situation, correct?**

**2. Sakura is NOT a vampire.**

**Well in the beginning she is not, bur after Itachi bit her, she is.**

**3. Sasuke is NOT a vampire.**

**Okay, here is where all of you are confused. Alright, everyone knows that Itachi and Sasuke are brothers and they both hate each other. Well Sasuke more than Itachi, anyway, in this story, I MIGHT have mentioned that Itachi and Sasuke haven't been IN TOUCH with each other for a WHILE. Meaning month's years whatever.**

**So…with that said, you might realize that Itachi must've become a vampire when he was away from Sasuke. And since Sasuke wasn't with him, that means Sasuke didn't change into a vampire. Which leads me to my last tip.**

**4. Being a vampire does NOT run in the Uchiha family. **

**Only Itachi becomes a vampire. **

**I hope that made it a little clearer, although I'm a little disappointed that I won't be describing it next chapter as much as I wanted too. ANY way since I feel bad about giving you guys a *shiver* Author's Note. I am attaching a piece of the next chapter onto here. **

**Oh and before I forget, it seems that the vote for the story pairing is tied between Itachi and Gaara. KEEP VOTING!**

_Preview for Chapt 4._

_"Wh-what? H-how, I-I mean…Sasuke must be a vampire two if you're brothers. " Sakura stuttered out as she looked over Itachi confused. Itachi closed his eyes but he didn't answer. Sakura huffed in annoyance, ready to lash out on him, demanding he answer her. _

_"No, he is not." Itachi answered. Sakura stopped and turned her head on it's side silently asking Itachi to continue. Itachi noticing her confusing state, explained his answer._

_" I was gone for a while. Sasuke and I never really liked each other after our parents died. So, we stopped talking and visiting each other. In that time, I was taken in by the 'Cold Ones.'"_

**_ _**

**I know it's not much, but bare with me until the next chapter comes out. Hope I helped you guys out a little bit.**

**~DanichT02**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Okay, I'm just going to let you read the next chapter and not say I'm sorry for not updating since it's all that I ever say with my stories so enjoy!_**

**_Voting results (down to three people now) Please only vote once!_**

**_Itachi_**

**_Gaara_**

**_Sai_**

_ _

**_Sakura_**

_ _

My eyes blinked open, and I found myself staring at my dorm/bedroom ceiling. I was confused to find myself staring at it, for I didn't remember going to bed at all last night. All I remember was yesterday at class and dumping Sasuke in the middle of the school. I sat up, and noticed that it was almost eight-o'clock in the morning. Shocked, I quickly ran to the shower and stripped myself of my pajamas. Shivering at the sudden hot water hitting my back, I lathered some bar soap into my hands and rubbed the suds over my body.

But as I went over to my right wrist, I noticed two scabbed up holes on the side of it. Scared I forced my back onto the shower wall as I stared at the marks. It was then, that I remembered the other half of last nights events. I remember not being able to sleep and going outside for a walk. I remember hearing groaning coming from the woods and going in them to investigate. I remember finding Itachi there, lying in his own pool of blood. And I remember trying to help him, when he bit my wrist and sucked my blood.

I gasped when I realized that it was Itachi that bit me and sucked my blood. It, it was like he was some kind of, vampire. I knew I had to talk to him, but that could wait until later, when I could get him alone. Sighing, I finished washing myself and my hair and I stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my body and gathered my littered clothes off of the ground. I walked back to my room and dumped my clothes in my hamper, disregarding them and going to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

Light taps were sounding at my window and I looked out through it. Small rain drops were starting to drop from the sky, and from the sudden thunder and lightning making its presence, I knew today wasn't going to be a good one. Sighing, I knew I couldn't wear anything nice today since it was just going to get wet, so I went with something ordinary. It was a plain navy blue short-sleeved cotton shirt, with a pair of a dark pair of navy denim jeans. I also put on a simple pair of one inch black boots. I hid the tops of my boots with the hem of my jeans, and I grabbed a black cotton coat and put it on me (picture the last clothes Abby Mills wore in CBS's Harper's Island). I grabbed my school bag and headed out the door.

It was humid out, but I ignored it, knowing I had to keep it on to save myself of the suspicion of the teeth marks on my wrist. Glaring at nothing specific, I found myself at the center of the school and I looked up at the giant grand-father clock over top the bell tower and noticed that it was 7:56. Panicking, knowing that I had to get to my first class in less than four minutes which was all the way on the other side of the campus, I forced myself into a run.

My pink hair blew in back of me, getting slightly wet at the rain falling and soaking upon it. But, as I was running, I noticed that I was going faster than how I usually ran.

A lot faster.

Confused, I just shook the feeling off and pushed my feet harder to get to class faster. I passed another clock and it read 7: 58. I growled and pushed even harder, and before I knew it, I was at my English class in less than ten seconds. Stopping at the doors, I bent down and caught my breath before I opened the doors and walked into the class. I got un-wanted stares from my classmates in return, but I just ignored them and walked up to my seat.

But as I was walking up there, Ino Yamanaka stuck her foot out, ready to trip me, but I sidestepped and missed her foot. I smirked at her shocked and angered face as I sat down in my seat. Itachi was in his seat already and I found myself staring at him from the corner of my eye. He didn't look back like I suspected him to, but I just returned looking at the chalk board instead of lingering on the thought of him staring at me. I felt a glare pointed towards me and I looked down and found that it was Sasuke. He was glaring at me and he gave me the finger when Iruka wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes and looked at the board again, showing Sasuke that I wasn't fazed by his hurtful glance and hand-signature. And that seemed to get him even more pissed than he already was.

I smirked but didn't look at him, knowing that would anger him even more. Which it did, to a point where he threw one of his books at me. Everyone (including me…somewhat) was shocked that Sasuke had lost his cool and actually threw something at someone. And at a girl no less. I ducked right when the book was going to smack right in my face and everyone gasped.

Guess my hand-eye coordination has gotten better (smirk). The book he threw hit the kid behind/diagonal from me, and was forceful enough to knock the kid out. Everyone gasped again, and unfortunately, Iruka was watching the whole thing.

"Mr. Uchiha! Go to the principal this instant!" Iruka ordered, slamming his own books on his desk. Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock and slight fear, but they turned into a fierce glare, making his already cold eyes colder. And I just knew, that, that glare was directed towards me. And indeed it was, for I looked down and smirked at a glaring Sasuke. He didn't disconnect his eyes from mine as he thrashed the rest of his books into his book bag. I then smiled at him and waved my fingers at him. He just scoffed and slammed the class doors open and stomped out.

_'So childish.'_ I thought to myself.

'Yes he is,' a voice answered my thought. I sat up shocked, and panicked inside my head.

_'What the fuck!?'_ I exclaimed in my mind. The voice chuckled a deep, dark laugh and I got scared. 'Who the fuck are you!?' I asked. I got another chuckle before I heard the voice say something.

'Look next to you.' it ordered, I turned to my right, only to find an unknown student sitting next to her picking his nose.

_'Ew! Looking to find something up there?'_ I asked sarcastically.

'The other way,' I heard it growl out not amused. I turned to look to my left and found Itachi staring back at me. I blinked a couple of times before I blushed in embarrassment and laughed.

_'I'm sorry,'_ I replied back, still laughing. Itachi gave me a glare before he rolled his eyes.

'You do realize that I'm talking to you in your mind right?' Itachi asked. I nodded again and smiled at him, before his words actually bore into my brain. At the realization, I screamed, grabbing everyone's attention. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands and looked around, nervous and embarrassed. I gave a nervous laugh and took my hands away from my mouth, shaking them in a way to get them to stop looking at me.

"Sorry, saw a giant spider." I said, hoping the excuse would work. And thank God it did, for everyone laughed a bit and returned to their work. I sighed when that annoying chuckle reached my ears again. I glared over at Itachi, who was smirking at the board. I growled and shook my fist at him.

_'You want a piece of this?'_ I growled in response, he chuckled again and I glared at him more fiercely. I tried asking him what his problem was, but he wouldn't answer me. He just kept staring at the chalk board and taking notes. I sighed and turned away from him, knowing I wasn't going to get a dignified answer any time soon.

_ _

It was still raining by the time all of my classes had ended, and I was frustrated. My straight, pink hair was now slightly curly due to the humidity in the air. I groaned, trying to force a particular curled piece of hair to become straight again, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat, I just shrugged my bag off of my shoulder onto the tiled ground in the campus coffee shop. I sat lazily on it, and leaned back a bit, bored. I surveyed the area, and noticed that it was packed. Most of the other students were on their laptops typing away to their parents, girlfriends/boyfriends, friends, etc. And others were creating essays for their classes.

I looked away and leaned my elbows onto the coffee table, and lifted my head onto the palm of my hands. The hem of my coat draped down a bit, and I covered it up before anyone could see.\

"Not surprised to find you here." a voice all too familiar rung out in my ear. I turned around and found Itachi standing directly behind me, stoic face in place as usual. I glared at him and turned back to the table, ignoring him and his presence. But apparently, Itachi didn't like being ignored, so he situated himself in the empty seat across from me. I inwardly groaned and silently wished for him to go away.

"What do you want?" I sneered out. Itachi smirked at me and I was so tempted to punch it off.

"I'm just here to buy some coffee, is that a crime?" he asked sarcastically, smirk still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, before I leaned in closer on the table. Bring my face closer to his chest as I looked up at his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow at me, but I gave him a stern glare.

"What was that about?" I asked suddenly. Itachi raised his eyebrow again, and I glared at him, knowing damn well he knew what I was talking about. "You know last night, what was up with that?" I asked in an angry whisper. I saw Itachi's eyes widened for a split second, before his eyes turned into a fierce glare. And for a split second, I saw his eyes shift into crimson pools. My eyes widened, and Itachi abruptly stood up, making the chair he was sitting in screech loudly, making everyone around us jump and stare at us. I watched him as he got up to leave, but he stopped when he was next to me.

"Meet me in my dorm room tonight." he ordered before he left, coffee in his hand. I stared, confused.

_'When the hell did he get that?'_ I asked myself, referring to the now noticeable coffee cup in his hand. I was waiting for an answer, but it never came, which was scaring me knowing that I actually wanted him to talk to me in my mind. Shaking the feeling off, I jumped in the next second, when Naruto and the others suddenly honored me with their presence. Naruto took Itachi's vacant seat, and got up close into my face.

I backed away a bit but he just scrunched his nose up in anger.

"What was Uchiha-teme doing here?" Naruto asked me. I inwardly rolled my eyes at him and the other guys. By the way they acted sometimes, they were such girls.

"We were just talking," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and leaning back in my chair. A hand, blocking my upper back from hitting the seat made me turn around in surprise. As I suspected, it was Shikamaru, giving me a very scary glare. I gulped, knowing when Shikamaru was mad, that he was so far beyond pissed that you wouldn't even touch him with a ten foot pole.

"Was that all, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked in his knowing voice. I gulped again, and nodded. I looked around to see Neji and Sai staring at me, knowing I had something else to say. I rolled my eyes, really we didn't even do a thing. All he did was insult me (even though he didn't make it sound like it) and Sakura just asked him a question before he ordered her to meet him in his dorm room. Naruto and Shikamaru's glare finally broke me down and I told them that Itachi wanted me to meet him in his dorm room tonight.

Naruto's fists slammed down on the coffee table.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. I sighed, expecting this reaction from him.

"I refuse to let you go," Naruto continued. I glared at him. Who the hell did he think he is, my father!? I growled at him but he wasn't fazed by it. Knowing well enough that the other's were glaring at me as well. I glared at them all too, before I gathered my book bag and scooted my chair into Shikamaru's stomach. He groaned in sudden pain and I ignored my friendly instincts. I turned at all of them, and returned all of the their fierce glares.

"You guys aren't the boss of me, I can do whatever I want!" I growled before I stomped out of the coffee shop.

_ _

**_Author_**

_ _

Night had came faster than Sakura had suspected, and she knew that it was almost time to go to Itachi's dorm. Albeit, she was extremely nervous, knowing she was going into someone else's dorm. Granted she was in Naruto's and the others countless times, but they were friends and they wouldn't dare try anything with her. But Itachi, she had just met him, not even a week ago, and she hardly knew anything about him.

She didn't know if he was a player, a secret rapist, or anything else perverted. Yet, Sakura somehow knew he wouldn't try anything.

Well she hoped he wouldn't, he just wasn't the type to do anything perverted.

With that thought in mind, Sakura packed all of her finished homework back into her book bag and set it on the ground near her bed, and got ready to leave. She closed her bed room door behind her and walked down the hall into the small living room. She passed Sasuke's room, and as always, he wasn't there.

Sakura rolled her eyes again, knowing exactly where he was. Yet, deep down Sakura was torn apart knowing that Sasuke wasn't sad about her leaving him. It was as if he didn't even care. But he showed no signs of caring when he cheated on her all of those times. At that thought Sakura lifted her head and walked out of her dorm room with untold confidence. But when she locked it and finally realized that she was going to Itachi's dorm, her sudden confidence plummeted back down.

Groaning, Sakura was so tempted to unlock her dorm and go back inside it, but when she remembered the tone of voice Itachi used when he ordered her to meet him in his dorm, Sakura refused the idea, scared of the consequences. Sakura slumped, and started walking down the hall and going to look for Itachi's dorm.

That was harder than she thought.

Wondering why? Well it was the fact that Itachi hadn't even gave her his dorm room number. Growling at the hidden man, she cursed him inwardly..

_'That jack-ass! How does he expect me to go to his dorm room when I don't even know his room number!?'_ Sakura exclaimed.

'It's Room 405,' Itachi's voice answered her rhetorical question, making said girl jump and scream. Other students in the hall jumped along with her, startled by her sudden scream. Sakura apologized to them, telling them it was another giant spider, while they gave her questioning looks back. Sakura nervously laughed as they walked away, giving her wow-you're-crazy looks. Sakura ignored them, rushing off to find room 405.

It only too a little while before she reached it, and she stared at the door. She was contemplating on whether to knock, or run down the hall like a bat out of hell. Sakura really preferred the latter, but she suspected the former was more appropriate. Seeing she was going to get a lashing by Itachi in some way. Sighing, she finally raised her hand to knock on the door, but was surprised when it opened, and Itachi was standing behind it.

Sakura stared at him, wondering how the hell he knew she was outside his door, but shook the question off. She entered his dorm when he gestured her with a wave of his and, and she shut his door as she walked in. Itachi placed himself on one of his chairs, and gestured Sakura to sit on the couch across from him. Sakura followed his silent order, and planted herself onto his comfy couch.

"What happened last night," Itachi started, "was a mistake." he finished making it sound like Sakura and him had a one-night stand with each other. Sakura's eyes strained on Itachi, knowing he was talking about him biting her.

"Why did you bite me?" she asked. Itachi sighed.

"Like I said, it was a mistake."

"Yeah I get that, but still why?" Sakura retorted giving him a glare. Itachi returned it, before sighing in defeat and choosing to answer her.

"It was because I was loosing too much blood." Itachi stated. Sakura gave him a confused stare. "You were the only thing close enough that had blood, and so I used you to refill the blood I had lost."

At this point, Sakura was utterly confused. She stared at Itachi with a confused glance, making him sigh again in frustration, and making him thrust his hands into his long hair.

"Alright, since you're not getting any of this, I'll get straight to the point. I'm vampire." Itachi finished. Silence took over, and Itachi knew, that it was only a matter of time before Sakura was going to scream and shout in terror. Yet her reaction towards his blunt answer, was anything what he expected.

"I knew it!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Itachi raised an eye-brow at her, confused at why she was not screaming right now.

"Oh my god!" She shouted next. Ah, here it comes.

"You bit me you sick fuck!" she shouted again. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming.

"I already told you, it was a mistake." he replied again. Yet when Sakura grit her teeth at him, Itachi noticed that two of her teeth were, longer than the others.

And pointier.

Itachi mentally slapped himself, not really since he isn't one to do something like that, but you could guess what he was feeling. For when he bit her, and took some of her blood, that made her a vampire as well. Itachi groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, making Sakura stare at him confused.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, making it sound more like a question.

"You know, what's worse than me biting you?" Itachi asked. Sakura turned nervous, but answered him anyway.

"No, what?"

"I just turned you into a vampire." he stated. Sakura's eyes widened, and she stood perfectly still. Itachi stared at her, and wondered if she was alright, but he got his answer when she fell to the floor, out cold. Itachi rolled his eyes, and leaned into his chair, knowing she was going to wake up any moment. Leaving him to his thoughts on his current situation.

'What am I going to tell the guys?

As soon as Itachi heard some moans, he knew that Sakura was starting to wake. And indeed she did wake, groaning as she rubbed her now sore head. She gave Itachi a confused glare, before she remembered all that had happened. And with that, she stood up abruptly and started cursing at him.

"You sick fuck! You transformed me into a fucking vampire!" Sakura exclaimed. Itachi glared at her and dared her to continue on with her ranting. When she saw his glare she stopped immediately and sat back down. It was quiet, until Sakura asked in a soft voice.

"Is he one too?" she asked. Itachi stared at her, knowing well enough who she meant.

"No."

"Wh-what? H-how, I-I mean…Sasuke must be a vampire two if you're brothers. " Sakura stuttered out as she looked over Itachi confused. Itachi closed his eyes but he didn't answer. Sakura huffed in annoyance, ready to lash out on him, demanding he answer her.

"No, he is not." Itachi answered again. Sakura stopped and turned her head on it's side silently asking Itachi to continue. She was beyond confused. How could only one of two brothers be a vampire? Itachi noticing her confusing state, explained his answer.

" I was gone for a while. Sasuke and I never really liked each other after our parents died. So, we stopped talking and visiting each other. In that time, I was taken in by the 'Cold Ones.'"

Sakura stared with untold wonderment, and patiently sat on his couch, waiting for him to continue his story of how he became a vampire.

Oh this was gonna be good.

_ _

**_Muahahaha! The dreaded cliff hanger! Haha! _**

**_I am really sorry though, I just wanted to get another chapter up before it turned into three months without updating again. And I hope you liked the ending (sarcastic) haha I'm so evil, bet you weren't expecting that preview in my author's note to be in the very ending of the chapter. Kukuku I am evil. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer, I promise._**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


End file.
